


Touch Off

by Fairy_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America tops, Code Words, Daddy Kink, Human Names Used, Japan is such a good boy, M/M, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Smut, light age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_chan/pseuds/Fairy_chan
Summary: "Touch off"A better (easier; less confusing) way of saying,' I want you to fuck me, Daddy'.





	Touch Off

 

"If I'm not mistaken baby boy, you said, ' _touch off_ ' earlier?" Alfred's got Kiku straddling his legs, dressed in his cute,  _fuck me Daddy_ outfit: thin shirt (so thin, Alfred can see the little pink nubs of Kikus nipples), no pants, no underwear, and knee-high pastel blue socks with little kittens on them. Kiku nodded and gently rutted against him, sliding his little cock up and down and up and-

Focus. 

Kiku's little breathy sighs distracted him for a minute and Alfred was  _almost_ content in watching his baby boy rut against, moaning and panting. Almost. He tutted gently and shifted his legs, so one knee was in between Kiku's beautiful slim thighs, moving ever so softly. He hooked his fingers and tilted Kiku's chin upwards, kissing him softly, gently. Alfred knew how much his boy loved those soft angel kisses, and how rough he liked it and everything in between. 

 

But back on topic. "None of that Baby, let Daddy hear you use your words". Alfred nipped on his neck and began to hungrily suck on the spot, little whines tumbling from Kiku's swollen pink lips. Every time Kiku wanted to get out a word, Alfred sucked harder, rubbed his knee harder, ground upwards harder until finally, Kiku was able to get out a few words. "Y-yes Daddy! I s-said, t-touch..touch off!" 

 

Alfred grinned his satanic grin, and flipped Kiku onto the bed, pouncing on top of him. His blue eyes raked hungrily down his body, like a starved man staring upon a great feast. And like that man, Alfred had the same thought running through his head-.

 

_Where should I start first?_

 

Kiku had pale, creamy, milky skin that begged to be marked and stained and  _claimed_. The few hickeys on his neck would never be enough. So Alfred figured he could start with that, mark him, claim him. Then he would fuck the oblivion out of Kiku's cute little hole, filling him to the brim of  _everything Alfred_. Kiku groaned underneath him, rutting headily under Alfred's taut form. Alfred liked Needy Kiku the best, liked pleasuring his precious baby boy, liked giving him everything he would ever need and everything want. Alfred grinned, sticking his hand between Kiku's slim legs and cupping the tiny pink cock and squeezed it softly before tracing his fingers up and down, lightly, like feathers. Kiku was already so hard, and with his hands, acting like a vice-. 

 

Both men moaned. 

 

Kiku grinned and made grabby hands at Alfred, giving him playful  _come hiter_ eyes, smiling and hugging him, and rutting into his hand harder than before. "Y-yes, D-Daddy!". Kiku squeezed his brown eyes shut, and nuzzled into Alfred's bare shoulder. And when he came,  _oh my god, it was the hottest thing ever_. His body shook slightly, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, lips parting, a silent moan falling from his lips. 

 

Alfred was harder than straight up  _iron_ , and all in but a few minutes. He ripped his own shirt off, followed by his sweats and came back to Kiku, who was still coming off his high. _So fucking hot_ ,  _his boy_. Alfred pushed up the thin shirt with newfound lust and attacked a pink nub between his teeth before rubbing gently. Kiku moaned slightly, hands tugging themselves in blond locks, pushing Alfred closer. Slight biting turned to full on sucking, like a baby feeding on the mother's milk. Once Alfred was content was Kiku's front half, nipples erect, chest, neck, thighs littered with love bites he flipped Kiku over and spread his legs wide. He lathered himself up with the lube ( _nearly empty, need to get another bottle soon_ ) and hovered above Kiku's back, careful not to lean too much weight on him, but enough to where both were greatly pressed together. Alfred leaned down to whisper in Kiku's ear.  _You want Daddy to prep you first? Or can you handle his thick cock right now? How hungry are you baby? How much, how hard, do you want Daddy to fuck you?_

 

A loud shrill moan was his response. 

 

Alfred took this a sign of,  _No prep. Very. Hard, so fucking hard_. And Alfred knew he could give that, and more. He pushed up his legs and pressed the head against Kiku's hole. It was a tight squeeze but Alfred was in with a hard push and a loud moan from Kiku. The boy writhed underneath him. but was unable to move. 

 

Alfred chuckled darkly before thrusting in slowly. "Baby can't close his legs huh? Baby doesn't want to either, does he?". God, Kiku was so  _tight_ , hole gripping on Alfred's cock and  _staying_ like that before a few warning slaps on his ass cheeks were enough for him to let go. 

Kiku screamed out a,  _No Daddy_ , at a particularly hard thrust. Alfred found it hotter than hell. And he continued with that hard pace, fucking into him, content on watch Kiku's entire body shake and drop and lift and sway at every thrust. It was especially hot when Kiku moaned, long and drawled out, or quick and fleeting, like the pleasure in which Alfred was bestowing upon him. Kiku's legs quaked and he collapsed into the mattress, knees shaking as he clutched the sheets, still screaming with pleasure. Alfred's arm was quick to hold under the fallen stomach before drilling roughly into him again, resuming his rough pace. 

 

"Oh my  _God_! Daddy! Y-yes, like that! Harder Daddy! O-oh..oh god Daddy!" Kiku was rambling now, words slurred, voice going hoarse every few seconds, body shaking and lines of drool uncontrollably from his lips. 

 

So, godamn _hot_. 

 

Kiku dry-cummed into the sheets, body rutting desperately in a need to release and Alfred was soon after, thrusts erratic and not as well placed. Alfred stayed in, let his cum fill in, just the way Kiku liked before pulling out, watching in great pleased satisfaction as cum spilled out of his hole. Kiku shook, moaning softly as he caught his breath. Alfred sat down and pulled his head into his lap, petting his hair softly. Sometimes, when Kiku was fucked like this--all rough and demanding--it would take a while before he could calm down before he could stop panting out his name on puffy lips. Alfred was okay with this, happy with this because then he could praise him, pet him, rub him, touch him softly, caring carasses. 

 

"You did so well baby. I'm so proud of you, taking Daddy like that" Kiku nodded absentmindedly and hummed softly to let him know to continue. Kiku loved being praised, whether it be about his work or during sex, like now. Alfred loved that about him. Alfred loved everything about Kiku. So Alfred continued to praise him, crooning sweet words into his ear until the older fell asleep. 

 

====================

 

"Good morning Daddy~!" 

 

"K-Kiku?!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
